


Between coffee and crime

by Fukoronoko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Police, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukoronoko/pseuds/Fukoronoko
Summary: There was a big coffee shop opening in front of the police station.Or other title: when a bunch of gay police officers meet the people who make their coffee.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Fukunaga Shouhei/Yamamoto Taketora, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Inuoka Sou/Shibayama Yuuki, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kawanishi Taichi/Yamagata Hayato, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know what the fuck this is. I’m starting to write this at Christmas bc I’m at my parents...I just really like coffee shop AUs🥲😅

Ok so quick rundown of who works at the coffee shop and who is a police officer.  
  


**Coffee shop**

Karasuno:

Suga,Asahi,Enno,Kinno,Yams,Hinata,Kiyoko

Aoba Josai:

Oikawa,Makki,Yahaba,Kindaichi 

Shiratorizawa:

Tendou,Shirabu,Taichi,

Date tech:

Aone,Moniwa

Nekoma:

Yaku,Fukunaga,Kenma,Shibayama

Fukorodani:

Akaashi,Yukie

** Police Officer **

Karasuno:

Daichi,Noya,Tanaka,Narita,Tsukki,Kags,Yachi

Aoba Josai:

Iwa,Mattsun,Kyoutani,Kunimi,Watari 

Shiratorizawa:

Ushijima,Semi,Yamagata,Ohira,Goshiki

Date tech:

Futakuchi,Kogane

Nekoma:

Lev,Tora,Kuroo,Inoka,Kai

Fukorodani:

Bokuto,Konoha

Yamagata is only mentioned and doesn’t work at either place

Ok that’s it let’s get into the fic 😗


	2. The jackhammer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi likes fall🍂,Kuroo eats nuts at work🥜 and Daichi si a Good Police man 👮♂️

„Omg can they be a little quite over there?!” Iwaizumi growled, as the jackhammer went off... _again_.

He already hated doing his paperwork but this...this only made it worse.

Don’t get him wrong he loved doing his job! It was just that he became a police officer because he wanted to help people, because he wanted to serve justice (no matter how cheesy that sounded, shut up Kuroo), not to sit at his desk for multiple hours on end and do shitty paperwork.

But it was part of the job so he did it. Iwaizumi groaned and took a deep sip of his coffee.

His friend Sawamura (he had asked Iwaizumi to call him Daichi but it just didn’t feel right to him) looked up from his own papers, gave his desk partner a small smile, took a sip of his own coffee and went back to whatever the hell he was doing before.

Sawamura was a good police officer. He was smart, levelheaded, caring and knew when to talk and when to be silent. He even _enjoyed_ doing his paperwork.

He said that even if it wasn’t the most fun part of the job, he could see what to work on, what went good and how he could improve himself and the rest of their squad.

Typical Sawamura, optimistic till the end. 

As he heard a silent cry from his left he knew how lucky he was to at least have _some_ patients.

He didn’t even need to turn his head to know who the cry had come from. Nishinoya. He and his partner in crime (well justice in this case...)Tanaka _HATED_ paperwork.

A lot of groaning, silently crying and a whole lot of coffee was involved when the two had solved a crime.

To Iwaizumi’s luck the two of them had finished a case at the same time as Sawamura and himself had, so now he had to live with the constant moaning of those two plus the jackhammer from across the street going off every few minutes or so.

He hated it.

„Well you look happy, Iwaizumi!” , Kuroo said with one of his lopsided grins, as he stood next to Sawamura and Iwaizumi’s shared desk with his coffee and a bag of what looked like nuts _why the fuck is he eating_ _nuts at work? And where did he get them from anyway?_

 _„_ I am SO happy Kuroo. I feel like a kid in Disney land.”

„Wow if you keep talking like that people are going to think you are being sarcastic!”

„I _am_ being sarcastic.” a small chuckle was heard from Sawamura’s side of the desk.

* * *

Two hours, a _lot_ of coffee and even a few energy drinks later, Iwaizumi had finally finished his report and all the other paperwork. 

Iwaizumi let out a little growl and leaned back on his chair. He was relieved. The work was less than normally so he could relax for a little bit.

„Do you want to take your break? I’ll be done in a few and there isn’t much going on. I think you’ll be fine as long as you stay available and don’t go too far away.”

„Ah yes thank you Sawamura.” Iwaizumi smiled as his partner and stood, taking his jacket with himself.

* * *

It was a little chilly out, since fall started.

The leafs were starting to change color, the weather got more unpredictable and people started wearing warmer clothes.

Iwaizumi liked fall. It just seemed quieter. 

That impression was soon destroyed by the jackhammer going off again.

„You can’t be serious!” He yelled at the sky.

He didn’t believe in any god but if there was then that god seemed to hate him right now.

„You know screaming at the sky won’t help with any of your problems.” Iwaizumi’s head shot around.

Behind him was a tall man, with soft looking brown hair, caramel brown eyes and a beautiful smile on a ridiculously pretty face.

„Yeah sorry. The jackhammer just has been annoying me all day.” Iwaizumi said, with a slight blush on his cheeks that he just blamed on the chill and that wasn’t the fault of the pretty brunette in front of him.

No definitely not.

„Oh well then I need to apologize!” Iwaizumi raised a eyebrow „That is my shop they are working at.” Iwaizumi’s jaw dropped a little bit. _So this was he, huh? The guy who has been annoying him for what now? A month?_

He was about to go throw a fit when a head of white hair popped up behind the tall brunette.

„Ah I’m sorry good sir we didn’t mean to disturb, but there isn’t anyway to make the jackhammer more silent.”, came the sugary voice from the white haired man, that Iwaizumi hadn’t noticed at first because he was _not_ distracted by the way the wind made the hair from the man in front of him sway slightly.

The man new to the scene had like mentioned before white hair with a little bit if it standing up at the top, warm brown eyes, a bit of a pink nose and a cute little mole underneath his eye.

The new man stretched out his hand to Iwaizumi with a kind smile „Hello my name is Sugawara Koushi. It’s a pleasure meeting you.”

„Iwaizumi Hajime. I’m a police officer and my desk is right at the window to this guys shop.”

„Oh really? Then again I apologize! And” Sugawara turned to the man who had started this whole encounter „and Mr.Oikawa Tooru...how many times do I have to tell you that this isn’t _your_ shop. You, Tendou, Moniwa, Yaku, Akaashi and I we _share_ the rights to this place.” He said in a very passive aggressive way.

If Iwaizumi was honest it was kinda scary.

The Oikawa guy seemed to think the same, because his head sunk a bit and he looked a bit shameful.

That moment didn’t last long though, since he looked back up right into Iwaizumi’s dark brown eyes, and said with a blending smile: „Well I’m sorry Suga but I can’t help it when I want to impress an attractive fella.”

He even had the nerve to wink at him.

A blush started to creep up in Iwaizumi’s cheeks and he was extremely thankful when Sugawara shoot Oikawa a small glare turned him around and started walking off.

But before he was gone he turned around to say: „I’m truly sorry for all the noise! But today was the last time we’ll use it anyway so you’ll should be fine. We’re really close to finishing so come by whenever you want Iwaizumi-san!”

The police man only nodded and then figured he had spent enough time in his break, so he made the choice to go back inside. 

Sawamura raised a eyebrow at him coming back so soon but like he knew when to keep quiet. And it was at times like this he was really truly happy to have Sawamura as his partner and not anyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay panic with Iwa😭 (but not really)

„In the 3 years we have worked together I have never seen you come back from a break so soon.”, Sawamura helpfully stated.

Iwaizumi only shot him a weak glare and let himself fall on his chair. „So what’s up? Cat’s got your tongue?”

„Oh shut up.” ,Iwaizumi grunted.

„I meet the person or more two of the people responsible for my misery.”

Sawamura looked up from his papers when he heard a big sigh from his work partner.

„And the worst part is that they are nice!” The brunette with the chocolate brown eyes burst out laughing. „What?”

He breathes out. „One of them, he said his name was Sugawara I think, he was incredibly nice and didn’t stop apologizing. He even said that we could come by anytime! He said they were almost finished and that today was the last day they would use the jackhammer.”

„Well that’s good isn’t it?”

„No because I wanted to be angry that they disrupted my peace but I couldn’t be mad at him! And it got even worse...”

Sawamura only raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his coffee.

„There was that other guy, he was the one that talked to me first, and oh my god...how can you be so obnoxious but yet attractive?!”

The younger of the two almost spit out his coffee because he was laughing so hard. „Ok ok I knew you were a disaster gay, like most of us, but holy crap. Did you get angry because he was attractive?”

„Well you see, he actively flirted with me and I-”,Iwaizumi looked away blushing slightly „I haven’t been flirted with for years”

A tall man with black hair and a devilish smirk stopped by their table. „What is That I hear? Iwaizumi hasn’t been flirted with? No way! Such a handsome young fella couldn’t possibly have that sad of a love life!”

„Kuroo I'm older than you.”

„No one pays attention to such little details!” The older only sighted. „What do you want Kuroo?”

„Can’t I just say Hi?” Both Sawamura and Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. „Ok ok! I have a new case for the two of you.”

* * *

After Suga had skillfully removed the two from the talk with the buff officer Oikawa felt something hit his head, Suga’s hand.

„Ow Suga-chan! That hurt!” ,the brunette whined.

„It was supposed to! Are you seriously going to flirt with any handsome human being you meet?” „Oh honey no! How low do you think my standards are?”

„I meet your last boyfriend...they seem to be pretty low.” The grey haired man replied.

The other gasped dramatically and touched his chest for the effect of it.

„But you have to admit he was really fucking hot, Suga-chan! Did you see his arms? They could crush me and I’d thank him!” 

Sugawara only huffed a laugh and made his way back to their coffee shop.

* * *

A month later and it had been done.

The coffee shop was finished.

The coffeemakers were all there, the employees were all payed, the marketing was running and everything had it’s place. 

Two weeks of organizing for the opening day drained a lot of Energy from the owners but to their luck they were six of them. Everyone had their part to play and they did.

Sugawara worked with the employees. He thought them how to use the coffee mashine, where what was and so on.

Oikawa made sure the whole city new about the place. He had quite the fanbase on most social media sides and made use of it.

Tendou made beautiful art with chocolate that made everyone go oh and ah.

Moniwa looked around the shop, fixed stuff broken by the employees and made sure that everything looked good.

Akaashi looked over the financial business. He made sure not to overstep their budget and wrote what amount of money the things in the shop should cost.

Yaku baked like there was no tomorrow. Cookies, cakes, cupcakes and many many more. And after Kenma had seen his apple pie the fake blond seemed to only listen to him.

* * *

„Hello and welcome to _Hyacinth_!”,Oikawa said with one of his charming smiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda lost inspiration at the end so enjoy that really open and random end! Also hyacinths mean hope, freedom, loyalty and beauty 😗


End file.
